


[untitled] #12

by jb_slasher



Series: [untitled] [12]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven hurts. Sami helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[untitled] #12

"My poor battered boy," he thinks to himself as he holds Stevie, as the lad cries silently against his chest because of past pains and recent cuts. Why anyone would want to hurt Stevie goes beyond his comprehension. He doesn't know and Stevie won't tell him. Stevie just comes to him, clings onto him, seeking comfort, warmth, safety, help for the aches inside, hopefully finding them.

Maybe that's why he keeps coming back: because he does find that part of Sami that heals him. Sami doesn't want to lose this but if he says anything to Stevie, he might not come back. Sami doesn't want him to stop, doesn't want him to stay away, wants to keep helping him.

But what will happen when Stevie doesn't hurt anymore? Sami can't let himself think about that; he simply can't afford that happening but he hates seeing Stevie hurt. He's between a rock and a hard place. He's too afraid to speak up since he has everything to lose.


End file.
